Pups and the anthro accident
Pups in this story age by human years. This story is a collab done by User:Sonicthefox19 and User:Takota95. Summary After a mission, Takota gets angry with Ryder and the people of Adventure Bay for not locking up those who need to be locked up in his eyes. He gets frustrated and works on a machine to make what he wants happen, but it backfires and effects him and the pups. While he is working on a way to reverse it, how are the pups and him coping, and is it permanet? We'll find out now. _______________________________________________________________ Characters Chase Rocky Ryder Marshall Zuma Rubble Skye Everest Sonic (Fursona) Günther (Chase's dad.) Mighty Takota Robby Miles Silver (Sonic the fox) ________________________________________________________________ Story It was a sunny Sunday morning in Adventure Bay. But it wasn't quiet. Chase Ryder, and Takota were persuing Mayor Huminger as he has swiped the Paw patroller. Takota was currently riding with Chase in his police truck. Chase: Can't believe we're missing church and Sunday school for this. Takota: I understand, this is very frustrating! He has done this before! Why was he not charged! Also how can a mayor do the things he does and still be in his position of office! Chase: I ask myself that question everytime. Let's focus on the mission then. The sooner we can get it done, the better. Ryder: Right. Now, how do we get them to come down? We can follow them no problem, but getting them down is the hard part. Taktoa thinks then comes up with an idea. He shoots a grapping hook at the Paw Patroler. He then retracts the grapple and lands on the roof of the rig. He heads and gains access to a roof panel and drops a sleep gas grenade. He puts on a gas mask and drops down. The Mayor's kittens were enjoying a peaceful sleep. Takota brings the Paw Patroller to a safe stop. When it stops and the doors opens Mayor Humdinger runs out with Takota running after him growling. Ryder: Takota! Knock it off! Chase catches Humdinger with his net. Takota stopped and glared at Ryder. Takota: Will you put him in jail for this? Ryder: No. He hasn't harmed anyone for us to be able to do anything. If anything, he will learn with failure after failure of trying to get what he wants. Humdinger: As if! Takota growls at Humdinger. Ryder: Takota! Stop! He's caught and it's over. Stop growling at him! Chase just watched silently. Takota and Ryder have been having arguments for the past few days. He hoped it never grew very bad... but sadly... it's fixing to get bad. Takota: Ryder, this is serious, this is the second or third time he has done this. He was endangering other peoples lives, and just to watc ha TV Show! WE cannot let this stand! Ryder: Takota, calm down now! We've been over this and over. Despite the fact on how bad he is, we can't lock him up for something this minor. He may have endangerered others, but at least he knew how to fly, so that will be enough to help him this go round. But we can't put him in jail, no matter how much he deserves it. It's not how this town works! Chase: And now Takota is gonna go crazy... {Chase uttered with concern. Takota didn't know this, but Chase was fully aware of Takota's secret of where he's from. He won't tell anyone, but he knows how Takota feels about people, and it makes him concerned for both His and Ryder's safety.} Takota: Ryder, he will do this again, and again! We are to protect people! If we let this stand it will happne again and someone will get hurt!!! No please, let me do my job and lock him up now, got it human! Ryder glared at Takota. Ryder: No Takota. I won't dicuss this anymore. Chase: Please don't fight Takota. Please just let it go. {He said walking in front of Takota and looked at him with pleading eyes.} Takota: Ok, Chase, (Takota walks of into the forest and he is later seen at the lookout.) He was grumbling up a storm messing with a strange machine. Chase was watching him secretly. But then his claws scarpped the thing he was hiding behind. Takota hears and jumps up hiding his device. Takota: Who, is there? Chase: Oh great... Takota: Chase? How long have you been there? Chase: Since... we got back... I'm worried about you. And Ryder... you two have been fighting a lot lately. Takota sighed. Takota: You sure do care for Ryder huh? Chase nodded. Chase: he's... like a father to me. Even though we aren't exactly... {He looked at himself.} simular. {He looked back at Takota.} But he raised me since I was a little puppy. I can't bear the thought of him being hurt... or worse. And your a great friend. I can't bear the idea of something happening to either of you. Takota sighed again. Takota: (He's such a kind pup, even though he tries to hide it.) {He thought.} I'm fine Chase. Don't worry. I'm sure Ryder is just fine too. Chase: I just hope you can both stop fighting... it... gets worse each day. Takota: I'm sure we'll settle our differences before then. {He said looking at his machine that was covered up and then turned back to Chase.} Chase: I hope so... Takota: So what did you see while I've been down here? Chase: Uhhh Nothing! Takota: (Smirks) You are lying! Chase: What? N-No... Takota: Why are you lying? Chase: sigh Katie did tell me I was bad at lying. I did see some things... but it's not exactly important to me and I don't know what you didn't want me to see... mostly. (I certainly won't mention how I know about his major secret...) {He thought.} So more or less, I know you've been busy down here on something, but as far as I'm concerned, its none of my business. TAkota: ITs, ok but how Ryder acts is not right. He still does not have a right state of mind for being a little kid! Chase: What do you mean? Takota grumbled. Takota: Look, don't worry. We'll settle things very soon. Just go play with the others and please stop spying on me. I'm fine. {He said giving him a smile.} Chase sighed and nodded. He then left the basement with his tail dropped with worry. Takota: Now, maybe I can get some work done! Once I get this device ready I will show him what I mean! He continued working on the machine and soon, he was finished an hour later. Takota: Finally. Chase: HEy Takota we got antoher Mission! Quick Ryder needs us! Takota grumbled. Takota: Coming. He left, but seconds later, Marshall came downstairs. But he wasn't walking.} Marshall: Ow ow ow ow! {He shouted as he fell down the stairs and flew into Takota's machine.} Bam! Marshall: Ow.. The machine began vibrating. Marshall: Uh oh... Takota: Oh Boy! TAktoa picks it up but it starts overloading and beaping. Soon the others hear what is going on and head down to see what is happening. Chase: Takota?! Silver: What's goin on dude!? Rubble: What's that noise? Ryder: That sounds like... oh no! Everyone get down! Sonic and Rocky: Don't have to tell me twice! {They said ducking.} Mighty ducked at the same time. Takota: Oh great... The machine made a louder noise as Ryder ducked and then- THe machine explodes and sent a Purple wave of energy out that hits everyone except Ryder who took cover. THey all runs out of the basement but something felt very strange. Chase: I feel funny. His legs shook and then he fell out cold. The others soon followed. Ryder ran up. Ryder: Pups? Takota? Is everyone- Oh no! They all are out! {He said checking them. Ryder: Phew, they all seem okay. Just asleep for some reason. I guess this mission will have to wait. Its not that big of an emergency anyway. I better tend to the pups for now. Ryder did so and when he was certain everyone was all comfortable and safe in their puphouse, he ran off to do the mission sololy. He couldn't handle having a mission be ignored. Ryder: Please get better soon pups. I'll be back soon. Takota wakes up and shortly after Ryder leaves and stumbles itno the Woods. Chase wakes up soon after and rubbed his head with his paw, without realizing how easy it was for him to do thst. Chase: I'm in my puphouse... how'd I get here? Why is it so tight in here? {He asked feeling uncomfortable and then went outside the puphouse looking around.} Man I feel funny. What happened? He didn't see takota enter the woods however. Soon he sees a human enter the Lookout and he thinks it is an Intruder. Chase: Hey you! He tries to walk inside, but trips and falls. Chase: Ow! Why did I trip? {He picked himself up and then saw something weird } Huh? M-My paw! {He lifted his paw up to his face and saw that it was still a furry paw, but he now had a thumb and fingers!} My paw... looks like a hand! What's going on!? Takota: YOu will be ok Chase. Chase looks around. Chase: Takota?! Where are you?! Takota: I'm here. {He said as chase heard footsteps near the lookout entrance.} Chase turned toward the entrance and was shocked. Chase: T-Takota? Y-Your a- Takota: Yep, I am a Human! Which i think is so gross, I swear I would never become one again! My machine seemed to have made you uprightish. Chase: I can't stand up. Takota: Then I guess you can use a hand. He helps chase a little bit, showing that he has to stand on his back legs and that his front legs are like arms now. Chase: This is really weird. Takota: How do you think I feel? Chase: Good point... Is there a way to reverse this? Takota looks at his busted device. Taktoa: Proabally, I am not sure. Chase: So there is a chance we'll end up stuck like this? Takota: I'm sure we can find a way to fix it. I just need time. This was not what was supposed to happen. Chase: What was suppossed to happen? Takota: A Mind warp where Ryder sees what I mean! Marshal: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!! What.....What happned, I feel so weird!!! Chase and takota looked towards Marshall's puphouse and saw Marshall as an anthro too. Chase: Marshall too!? Takota: Everyone I belive, Marshal: I can walk but why are my front legs up and what! Chase: M-Marshall! Calm fown! Marshall looked at chase. Marshall: Chase? You too?! Chase: Yeah. Takota has also turned human. Marshall: What happened to us? Takota: My machine did something... unexpected. Marshal: W.....What is it! Takota: I am not sure, but I can fix it. Now where can I get some parts, oh yeah the Engine form the Paw Patrol and some Plutonium! soon as Ryder gets backlater on he sees the Paw Patroller in pieces the pups no where to be seen. Ryder: Pups? Where are you? Chase: Ryder... overhere. Chase was hiding behind a tree near the paw patroller. Ryder: Chase? Chase: Yes... but I have to warn you before I come out... I look different. Ryder: What do you mean? Chase: Well... Chase walks out from hpbehind the tree, showing thst he was anthro. Chase: Hey... Ryder,: Chase? Wh-What happened to you? Chase: Well.... Takota: He and they others got zapped by my device but I will fix it, until then they are walking like humans. Ryder: Takota? Is that you? Takota: Yes. Ryder: Uh wow... uh Chase... Are you feeling alright? Chase: I believe so. It feels a bit normal somewhat... which is weird. Ryder: Takota... what would happen if you can't get it fixed? Will they be stuck like that... and will you still be stuck as a human? I'm very worried about you all. Takota: Calm down, it is under control, I am working on fixing it and y device. Ryder: Okay... I trust you. Takota: Cool, now hold stil! Ryder: Hold still? Why? Takota: For this. Takota lifts up a device and zap Ryder with it. Ryder: Gah! What the hay?! Chase:Ah! Ryder! Soon Ryder falls onto the ground. Chase: Takota!? What was that for?! {He asked kneeling down by Ryder with a lot of effort and began checking on him.} Takota: Sorry Chase, but I figure it would probably be easier on Ryder if he had simular problems. Chase froze. Chase: You don't mean... W.I.P. Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Stories by Sonic the fox Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Christian references Category:Fantasy Stories Category:Anthro Category:Nonanthro Category:Semi-Anthro